1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data carrier having a semiconductor chip in which secret data are stored. The invention relates in particular to a smart card.
2. Description of Related Art
Data carriers containing chips are used in a great number of different applications, for example for performing monetary transactions, paying for goods or services, or as an identification means for access or admission controls. In all said applications the data carrier chip normally processes secret data which must be protected from access by unauthorized third parties. Said protection is ensured by, among other things, giving the inner structures of the chip very small dimensions so that it is very difficult to access said structures with the aim of spying out data processed in said structures. In order to impede access further, one can embed the chip in a very firmly adhering compound whose forcible removal destroys the semiconductor plate or at least the secret data stored therein. It is also possible to provide the semiconductor plate during its production with a protective layer which cannot be removed without destroying the semiconductor plate.
With corresponding technical equipment, which is extremely expensive but nevertheless fundamentally available, an attacker could possibly succeed in exposing and examining the inner structure of the chip. Exposure could be effected for example by special etching methods or a suitable grinding process. The thus exposed structures of the chip, such as conductive paths, could be contacted with microprobes or examined by other methods to determine the signal patterns in said structures. Subsequently, one could attempt to determine from the detected signals secret data of the data carrier, such as secret keys, in order to use them for purposes of manipulation. One could likewise attempt to selectively influence the signal patterns in the exposed structures via the microprobes.